Valuable Lesson
by yookun
Summary: Sebuah pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Hinata kepada Gaara. mau tau lanjutnya? baca sendiri. ONESHOT. OOC. udah


Yeeeeeeeeeeeeei !!

Buat cerita lagi, lagi dan lagi-lagi buat cerita.

Sama-sama dibaca dengan penuh kehikmatan.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Valuable Lesson © Yookun

Warning: OOC

* * *

Angin mendesir pelan dibawah sejuknya cahaya matahari. Gaara sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah daerah kecil, di tengah kota.

Ketika sedang berjalan-jalan, dia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang diganggu oleh dua lelaki nakal.

"Hei… lepaskan aku!! Nanti aku panggil shinobu penjaga!" teriak gadis itu.

"Ayolah, hanya sekadar minum teh, kok… Eh?! Shinobu? Apa itu?" kata lelaki yang tinggi.

"Gawat!! Lagi-lagi aku salah, maksudnya shinobi, shinobi penjaga!! Ehe, aku ceroboh ya?" kata gadis itu sambil memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Hahahaha… kamu lucu juga. Kamu tinggal dimana?" tanya lelaki yang gemuk.

"Oh, aku didekat kedai mie ramen itu." jawab si gadis.

"Ooh, didekat sana." kata lelaki gendut itu memandang sebuah kedai mie ramen.

"Kami dari sini dekat. Kamu mau coba makan mie ramen itu?" ajak lelaki tinggi.

"Sekarang!!! Tendangan tak terdugaaa!!" teriak sang gadis sambil menendang kepala lelaki tinggi itu, kemudian dia berlari.

"Ka… kamu!!!" teriak lelaki tinggi.

"Ce… cepat sekali larinya!!" teriak lelaki gendut, kemudian mereka berduapun berlari mengejar sang gadis.

"Tunggu gadis sialan!!!" teriak lelaki tinggi.

Mereka berlari ke arah Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya melihat.

"Oh." kata sang gadis ketika melihat Gaara. "Tolong aku, aku sedang dikejar berandalan." kata sang gadis sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Gaara.

"Hei!! Minggir!!! Siapa kamu?!" teriak lelaki tinggi ketika telah berhasil mengejar sang gadis yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi dibelakang Gaara.

"Aku? Aku Kazekage." kata Gaara.

"Hah, jangan melawak!!" kata lelaki gendut. "Kazekage apa? Potonganmu lemah!" kata lelaki gendut lagi.

"Barusan kamu bilang apa?" tanya Gaara, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Hah?! Aku bilang potonganmu…"

"Diam!!!" teriak Gaara memotong perkataan lelaki gendut.

"Eekh?! Kamu tadi yang suruh bilang…"

"Potongan rambut seperti ini bukan berarti aku lemah!!!" teriak Gaara.

"Kazekage Power!!!" teriak Gaara sambil melayangkan pukulan beruntun kepada kedua lelaki itu.

"Waah, kamu kuat ya." kata sang gadis ketika melihat kedua lelaki yang mengganggunya tadi roboh karena kekuatan Gaara.

"Te, terima kasiiih!! Entah mengapa mereka mengejarku tanpa alasan." kata sang gadis.

'Itu memang karena kamu buat gara-gara, kan…' kata Gaara dalam hati.

"Oh, ya! Izinkan aku untuk membalas budi!" kata sang gadis bersemangat.

"Hah? Tidak usah, aku…"

"Tidak… tidak bisa!! Harus!!!" teriak gadis itu.

'Apa aku tidak punya hak untuk menolak?' tanya Gaara dalam hati.

"Oh! Aduuh… aku lupa. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya… ehehehehe, aku ceroboh" kata gadis itu sambil memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Aku… namaku Hinata! Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal ya." katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ya… aku Gaara." jawab Gaara.

'Dasar gadis egois!' kata Gaara dalam hati.

Gaara diajak Hinata ke sebuah kedai mie ramen untuk membalas budi. Dia memesan sekitar sepuluh mangkuk untuk Gaara.

"Enak tidak ramennya?" tanya Hinata yang sedari tadi melihat Gaara makan.

"Kalau makan sebanyak ini, sih… makanan apapun rasanya pasti jadi tidak enak!!" teriak Gaara, karena dia telah menghabiskan lima mangkuk mie ramen dengan susah payah.

Mata Hinata penuh air mata yang siap untuk jatuh ke pipinya.

"Jangan nangis!!" teriak Gaara yang kemudian mencoba untuk menghabiskan lima mangkuk mie ramen yang tersisa.

…

"Habis!!!" kata Gaara yang beberapa saat kemudian, berhasil menghabiskan sepuluh mangkuk mie ramen sendirian.

"Waaah… hebat!!" kata Hinata. "Padahal, kupikir tak akan habis…"

'Eeekh!!' teriak Gaara dalam hati.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ketempat yang berikutnya!!" kata gadis itu sambil menarik lengan Gaara.

"Berikutnya?!!" teriak Gaara yang masih lemas karena perutnya penuh.

"Tentu!! Aku berhutang budi padamu, Gaara, karena kamu telah menolong aku dari berandalan!! Akan kubalas budi, sampai aku puas!!!" teriak Hinata semangat.

…

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah tempat…

"Ekh, kebun binatang?" tanya Gaara sesampainya disebuah kebun binatang.

"Ya… ya… ya… kamu tidak tahu ya. Disini ada beruang lucu bernama Long Li." kata Hinata sambil masuk ke dalam kebun binatang.

"Oh! Itu dia!!!" teriak Hinata ketika melihat seekor beruang yang cukup besar.

"Waaa!! Aku baru lihat binatang lucu seperti ini secara langsung!!" teriaknya lagi.

'Ekh, apa itu?' tanya Gaara dalam hati.

"Long Li… Long Li!!!" teriaknya lagi sambil berlari menuju kandang sang beruang.

'Oh, kamu hanya ingin melihatnya ya' kata Gaara dalam hati.

…

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Gaara… Gaara!!!" terdengar suara teriakan Hinata.

Terlihat Hinata sedang diserang beruang itu, yang sebenarnya sedang main-main saja.

"Tolooooooooong!!!" teriak Hinata.

'Dia diserang!!' teriak Gaara dalam hati dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat kaget.

"Kenapa kamu bisa masuk ke kandaaang?!" tanya Gaara sambil berteriak.

"Kupikir… kupikir dia akan senang jika aku memberinnya madu!!" jawab Hinata sambil berteriak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, petugas kebun binatang datang untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

Mereka dimarahi selama lima belas menit.

…

"Nah, ayo berikutnya!!!" teriak Hinata ketika telah keluar dari kebung binatang.

"Heei!" teriak Gaara.

Lagi-lagi mata Hinata penuh dengan air mata yang hampir jatuh ke pipinya.

"Iya, iya… jangan nangis dong!!" kata Gaara.

"Lalu… berikutnya kemana?!" tanya Gaara.

"Fufufufu!! Yang lebih hebat dari ini tentunya." kata Hinata sambil menarik lengan Gaara.

…

Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang sangat ramai.

"Baiklah!! Ayo kita guncangkan tempat ini!!" teriak seseorang yang suaranya dibesarkan dengan speaker.

"Ayo semuanya lompat!!" teriak seorang lagi yang suaranya dibesarkan dengan speaker juga.

"SAKU!!! INO!!! SAKU!!! INO!!!" teriak orang-orang di sekitar tempat itu.

"Ayo!!! Saku!!! Ino!!!" teriak Hinata sambil melompat-lompat di tengah orang-orang lain yang sangat bersemangat.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Gaara yang terduduk lemas melihat orang-orang yang begitu semangat.

"Kamu tak tahu, Gaara? Mereka ini Duo Shinobi Girls yang sangat terkenal saat ini." kata Hinata sangat bersemangat. "Hari ini kebetulan aku mendapatkan dua tiket konsernya!!"

…

"Engg… berhubung hari ini hari Valentine… kita lakukan foto kenang-kenangan untuk para penonton yang datang dengan pasangannya!!" kata Saku yang suaranya dibesarkan dengan speaker, seusai mereka bernyanyi.

'Ukh, menyebalkan.' kata Gaara dalam hati.

"Sayang!!! Giliran kita!!!" kata Hinata dengan mata yang terbakar oleh api semangat, sambil meremas tangan Gaara.

'Eeekh… mustahil.' kata Gaara dalam hati.

Akhirnya merekapun berfoto bersama Duo Shinobi Girls.

"Waa… Waa… terima kasih banyak!!!" kata Hinata.

"Ya…" jawab Gaara lemas.

"Tadinya aku ingin menonton bersama pacarku. Untung saja aku menonton bersamamu, Gaara!!" kata Hinata.

'Gadis ini… lupa dengan tujuan sebenarnya, ya…' kata Gaara dalam hati.

"Hm… kenapa pacarmu tidak datang?" tanya Gaara.

"Ng… dia tidak tertarik pada hal selain berlatih untuk menemukan jurus baru." jawab Hinata. "Tapi, sifatnya yang monoton itu juga… aku suka sekali!!!"

'Sekarang!!!' teriak Gaara dalam hati, sambil berjalan cepat, menjauh dari Hinata.

"Huuf… akhirnya aku bebas…"

…

"Tolooong!!!" terdengar teriakan minta tolong di depan Gaara.

Seorang nenek-nenek, kakinya terjepit rel kereta.

"Hei!! Nenek itu tak bisa bergerak!! Kakinya terjepit!!" kata seorang lelaki bertopi.

"Keretanya berikutnya sudah datang!!" teriak seorang gadis kecil.

"Kemarin, seenaknya aku merapikan papan catur cucuku, Shika, sehingga banyak pion-pion catur yang lupa aku taruh dimana… akibatnya, aku bertengkar dengannya… aku yakin, ini hukum karma…" kata nenek itu.

"Gawat!! Nenek itu sudah pasrah!! Ekh… mana ada hukum karma seperti itu?!!" kata seorang lelaki berambut kuning.

"Oooh, jika tahu akan begini, sebaiknya aku tidak seperti itu… eh, seandainya saja permainan itu tidak populer…" kata nenek itu lagi.

"Ooh!! Nenek itu telah menolak tren!! Mode pasrah maksimal!! Siapa yang dapat menolong?!!" teriak seorang gadis.

Terlihat seseorang berlari menuju arah nenek itu… mencoba untuk menyelamatkan nenek itu… dia… Hinata!!!

"Neneek!! Aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang!!! Bertahanlah!!!." kata Hinata.

"Bi, biarkan aku!! Aku sudah tak pantas untuk menemui cucuku…" kata nenek itu.

"Bukan demi nenek" kata Hinata yang masih mencoba melepaskan kaki nenek itu.

"Kalau nenek mati memikirkan hari kemarin, Hinata malah akan sedih!! Walaupun kalian bertengkar, mungkin besok kalian akan berbaikan lagi, kan? Makanya, lupakanlah hari kemarin!! Aku… dimasa depan ingin menjadi shinobi yang hebat, seperti sang Hokage!! Untuk itu, setiap hari aku terus belajar dan berlatih demi mewujudkan cita-citaku itu. Aku hanya memikirkan hari esok. Karena itulah hari-hariku menjadi menyenagkan!!!"

"Cuma tahu bahwa besok nenek masih hidup dengan sehat, aku juga bisa hidup dengan senang!!!" teriak Hinata ketika kereta sudah sampai di depan mata.

Tiba-tiba, ada pasir yang menahan laju kereta itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, kereta itu berhenti total, dan nenek serta Hinata pun selamat.

'Dasar gadis bodoh!' kata Gaara dalam hati.

Nenek itu kembali ke rumahnya, dan berbaikan dengan cucunya.

"Maafkan aku. Akhirnya, aku terus-terusan berhutang budi!!" kata Hinata.

"Sudahlah." kata Gaara.

'Aku sudah sadar di tengah perjalanan.' kata Gaara dalam hati. 'Lagi pula, dia sudah mengajariku satu hal yang berguna…'

"Nih, terimalah… sebenarnya, aku membelikan ini untuk pacarku. Tapi, kuputuskan, untuk kamu saja, Gaara." kata Hinata sambil memberikan sesuatu pada Gaara.

"Waah, cocok… cocok!!" kata Hinata sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Tidak ada yang tidak cocok untukku!!" kata Gaara sambil memasang sebuah kacamata diatas keningnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku beri anting ini untukmu? Anggaplah kamu beruntung hari ini." kata Gaara sambil memberikan sebuah anting, kemudian memakaikannya di telinga Hinata.

"Waah… terima kasih Gaara!!" kata Hinata senang.

…

'Jika banyak orang seperti dia, orang-orang lain yang terperangkap dalam masa lalu, mungkin akan menuju ke jalan yang benar. Hanya mereka yang hdup demi masa depan, akan jalani hari-hari mereka, dengan menyenagkan.'

* * *

Yeeeeeeeeeeeei !!

Selesai deh fic-nya.

* * *

Jangan lupa di**review** ya !!!

* * *

Makasih bangeeeeeeeeet

Salam, yookun


End file.
